Who, Where, Why?
by Mighty ANT
Summary: What was up with Bat and Owl? Were the two minions PRETENDING to be stupid? And what if they belonged to some secret organization? This, is the result of my musings. so, read and review, and NO FLAMES!-Old Story-


Who, Where, Why?

**All I own is myself. And ten bucks. **

**This was the product of an insanely bored mind. i thought of this after i saw Thunder Dog(obviously) and felt like writing about it. so, here it is! **

**and Please review anyway!**

The ceremony for Dudley was still in full swing, that is, after they'd gotten him off of that space shuttle he'd chained himself to. The dog in question was now stuffing his face full of the Cheese Korn-nuts that he dove through a flaming hoop to save a few minutes ago, while his partner tried to coax Keswick out of the incinerator, though to no avail. However they were called to attention when the Chief appeared in front of them, standing on his platform with the camera magnifying his face tenfold as usual, and told them," Agent Dudley and Katswell, I need you to report to my office immediately, some higher up's want to speak with you two,"

Glancing at each other for a moment, they turned back to the chief and nodded, following the small flea inside T.U.F.F. Headquarters, with Dudley still stuffing his face.

Once they reached the Chief's office, the flea jumped onto his desk, gesturing to two figures in the shadows," I'd like to introduce you two, to Agents Bedlam, and Flight,"

Out of the shadows, the two strangers emerged, too be revealed as none other than Bat and Owl. "Chief!" Kitty cried," Those are Birdbrain's henchmen!"

"Yeah, they tried to kill us!" Dudley added, taking a break from stuffing his face, but returning it immediately after.

"We're sorry to have confused you, but we _were _undercover," Bat, or Agent Bedlam, said in a thick British accent

"Hey, you didn't say 'where'!" Dudley exclaimed

"Well, yes, it's not like we're stupid," Owl, a.k.a Agent Flight, scoffed, only he spoke in a broad Indian accent

"And you didn't say 'who'!" Kitty cried, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Yeah!" Dudley agreed, waving a Korn-Nut threateningly

"Agent Bedlam, would you care to explain?" The Chief inquired, and the bat nodded

"Of course," he then turned towards the two T.U.F.F agents," Agent Flight and I belong to a network of secret undercover spies, far more powerful and undisclosed than T.U.F.F. Your agency takes care of the villains up top, the more notorious ones, while we take care of the ones much more powerful, and world-threatening,"

"we operate on dee sly," Owl, or Agent Flight, added," and according to dee city records, we don't even exist,"

"They came in to make sure Birdbrain's plan wasn't to world threatening as to need their inference," the Chief said,"Though you were fine without us," Agent Bedlam told them

"Okay, let me get this straight," Kitty said, spreading her arms, "you two were just _acting _clueless? You actually realized what was going on?"

"But of course," Owl said, puffing out his chest, "we are being some of our agency's finest agents,"

"So, you guys could have _helped_ us?" Dudley inquired incredulously, spreading his arms in the air in exasperation, and both the bat and owl nodded,"We could have assisted you two, but you had everything under control," Agent Bedlam said evenly

"Under control? Dudley nearly quit the mission because of his fear of thunder!" Kitty cried disbelievingly, and the two other agents only chuckled,"But he got over his fear, yes?" Agent Flight inquired, and Kitty nodded grudgingly," so you weren't needing our help,"

"Wait," Dudley paused, the two other agents turning towards him, "So, if you two have, like, super high tech stuff, could you make a high tech bravery collar?"

"But of course," Agent Bedlam snorted

"Could you guys get me one?" the hyper-active dog inquired excitedly, but the two agents attention was reverted to Agent Bedlam's wristwatch, which beeped, and turned into a wrist communicator, in which a gruff voice on the other end spoke quickly and quietly, the two T.U.F.F. agents just barely hearing what was being said."Agent Bedlam and Flight, you are both needed back at HQ,"

"we shall be there in a few moments, K," Agent Bedlam informed his superior, before turning back to the two T.U.F.F. agents, "I'm terribly sorry, but we really must be going,"

"If you're needing us, well, good luck!" Agent Flight exclaimed, smiling cheekily, as Agent Bedlam pushed something on his wrist communicator, and they both disappeared in a flash of light.

"Whoa, teleporter communicator!" Dudley cried, "Cool! Wait, they never gave me by high tech bravery collar!"

"Will we ever see them again, Chief?" Kitty asked the flea, both ignoring the complaining dog, who shrugged,"Who knows. Their agency hardly spares their agents, unless it's for an extremely dangerous mission. You might have even met some of them already, and don't even know it," the Chief mused.

"It's weird," Kitty muttered, and Dudley continued to whine about his non-existing high-tech bravery collar, "anyone we know could be one of these top-secret agents,"

The Chief nodded, "you never know. For all we know, Agent Puppy could be one of them," they both turned to the dog in question, who had apparently forgotten all about the collar, and was once again stuffing his face full of Korn-Nuts once again, before they shook their heads, "nah,"

**i am saying this again: product of an insanely bored mind. but still, review! and NO FLAMES. **

**-over, under, and out!**


End file.
